1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging machine and, more particularly, to a machine for packaging snack products (e.g. potato crisps) and other low density materials. A typical use would be to package 30 g portions of crisps in bags 127 mm wide and 178 mm long.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There is a limit to the speed at which a conventional vertical, form, fill and seal machine can package snacks and other lightweight products. The speed is limited by the maximum rate at which the product can fall and the length of time needed to heat seal the film.